classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Muffinhat
"You wanna share those groceries, bud?" -Muffinhat, Chapter 3 Overview Muffinhat is a cat person that served on the Cosmic Muffin serving fried muffin kebabs. He is commonly known for his mushroom addiction, being the most hated crew member on the Cosmic Muffin, his annoying ability to not be able to die, being the most kidnapped person serving aboard the Cosmic Muffin, and of course, being an annoying person in general. Muffinhat is recognized as a somewhat important character in the earlier chapters after his abrupt appearance in chapter 3. Although he does not serve a very significant role aboard the Cosmic Muffin, he does serve as some importance in some of the Cosmic Muffin's misadventures, such as the attack of the Cosmic Brownie, and the vacation on the terminator planet. Back story After Muffinhat's home on Elysweyr was threatened by space rebels, and his brother and father were killed in battle, he abandoned what little family he had left to join the Ruby Agency, an undercover faction designated for taking out rebellions from the inside. He had served on his team for about five years, until his team was sent to an uncharted snow planet in search of a hidden rebel encampment; the mission however, went south after encountering a cell bomb that took out his entire team, leaving him as the only one who survived. After reaching a village native to the planet he was stranded on, Muffinhat spent the next few years trying to wipe his identity in order to escape insurgents, who at the time were still looking for him. Muffinhat ended up hiding his trail by stealing the identity of Dexter Clay, a food vendor about to serve aboard an exploration vessel by the name of the Cosmic Muffin. Muffinhat successfully managed to get away with gaining his new identity. When the Cosmic Muffin finally prepared for setting off, Muffinhat managed to board the vessel in order to escape the solar system, clearing his reputation of Ruby agent. Cosmic Muffin adventures Industrial planet and the Cosmic Brownie Muffinhat first showed up from a crashed escape pod on an unnamed industrial planet. He held up UnderwaterComix at the grocery store whilst Comix was bringing back supplies for the ship. After the awkward meet up, Muffinaht followed Comix back to the Cosmic Muffin to finish up repairs. Shortly after Muffinhat's arrival, the doppelgangers of the Cosmic Brownie arrive, attempting to destroy the Cosmic Muffin and its crew before being able to take off. Thanks to the help of Muffinhat, UnderwaterComix, Cindy, and the others, the doppelgangers of the Cosmic Brownie were defeated, except for a spare few, who fleed shortly after the battle. Niffum Somewhat after the battle with the Cosmic Brownie, Muffinhat is captured by his doppelganger, Niffum, as well as Salexa (Schulex's doppelganger) for ransom. He is shortly rescued thanks to Schulex and Comix. Niffum is sent floating into space after the Cosmic Brownie is destroyed. Salexa manages to escape right before the Brownie explodes. Saving Comix During a sudden Xenomorph attack, Muffinhat is sent flying out of the Cosmic Muffin, sending him straight for a Forerunner planet. Shortly after Muffinhat's fall, UnderwaterComix is stabbed in the stomach by a Xenomorph blade containing bane, a poison that nulls the effect of Comix's healing factor. After the Xeno attack is repelled, Comix is immediately placed on an operating table. Mereel, the Muffin's medic, states that the only thing that can save Comix is Forerunner metal extract, a resource that Muffinhat just happens to be near. Muffinhat is able to collect the metal extract, but is hunted down by Promethean Knights shortly after. Out of sheer luck, Muffinhat barely manages to escape the Knights, and is beamed up by the Cosmic Muffin just in time. Mereel is able to inject Comix with the metal extract right before his heart stops. Death on Tropicun Shortly after the chaos brought on by the doppelgangers of the Cosmic Brownie, the Cosmic Muffin decides to take a vaction on Tropicun. Shortly after arrival, the crew finds that something about the planet is rather off. Muffinhat volunteers to drive off in the Muffin Mobile to find fuel so the crew can leave soon. During Muffinhat's ride to the gas station, the crew is ambushed by terminators who were disguised as hotel residents. The crew soon figures out that Tropicun is actually a disguised terminator homeworld. Muffinhat, who doesn't realize this, arrives at the gas station, and is attacked by terminators. He is stabbed in the stomach by a massive terminator blade, and is pinned to the wall of the gas station. Muffinhat manages to send out a distress beacon with his radio after the attack. Comic, who responds to the distress beacon, pulls Muffinhat off the wall too suddenly, and Muffinhat's intestines are spilled over the floor, immediately killing Muffinhat. After Comix retreats the Cosmic Muffin, Muffinhat, out of an unexplained cause, becomes a zombie who kills off some of the crew members. His short zombie apocalypse is ended by a shot to the head. Ruby Team arrival Muffinhat manages to find a new body after the events on Tropicun, and assists the Cosmic Muffin in looting fuel from an abandoned fuel station. Muffinhat calls in assistance from the Ruby Agency for extra protection. After chaos brought by Xenomorphs and Necromorphs, the Ruby Team pulls a quick extraction, returning to the Cosmic Muffin.